The Legend of Zelda: Sheik Chronicles
by T. Mikk 90
Summary: otro punto de vista sobre los origenes de Sheik en Ocarina of Time
1. El joven Sheik

**Woola Gente aqui tykki con uno de sus traumas, Zelda XD, bueno este fic va dedicado alos fans de Sheik, quienes no les molesta pero quiesieran saber quien es en realidad asi que le dare un giro a su perspectiva jujujujuju, bueno XD ojala les guste  
Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes de TLOZ me pertencen a excepcion de unos originales que saldran en esta historia

10 años atras hubo un acontecimiento muy poco conocido para la gente de Hyrule, el nacimiento de 2 hermanos que estaban destinados a la grandeza, una pequeña con el cabello de oro y sus ojos de Zafiro y el otro pequeño era un moreno con cabellos rubios y sus ojos escarlata, el rey temiendo que su hijo le quitara el poder tan temprano y sabiendo que la ley permitia solo un heredero ordeno a su ,entonces consejera y, futura protectora de su hija llevarselo lejos.

Asi lo iba a hacer, pero decidio que lo mejor seria que ella personalmente se encargara de el, asi que a espaldas del rey lo adopto y lo dejo al cuidado de los aldeanos de la villa Kakariko. Asi lo hicieron y ella lo veia cada 3 veces al mes.

Pasaron 10 años y el pequeño rubio ha crecido sin conocer el secreto de su origen.

En la Villa, todo esta completa calma los aldeanos realizan sus actividades normales a excepcion de los carpinteros que corrian por toda la villa causando el enojo de su jefe.

Hasta que en el molino

-Fuera abajo...Yahoooooo- un chico se lanza tomado de un cucco

-ese es...el hijo de la Maestra Impa...O.O- dicen varios aldeanos

- hahahaha...vuela cucco, vuela- decia desafiante y divertido

Todos se estaban reuniendo cerca del Pozo de la Aldea

-hahahaha...- se suelta accidentalmente -°.° rayos aaaaaaaaaaaaaa- cae justo en el pozo

Todos los aldeanos se miran entre si...y gradualmente comienzan a burlarse del chico

- -.-II...no es gracioso u.ú- tratando de defenderse

-XD si lo es- burlandose 1 de los aldeanos

-que bobo te viste XD-otro aldeano

-cuando a ustedes les pase a ver si se burlan u.ú-

-Sheik!!- se oyo la voz de una mujer que salia de la multitud, se cruza de brazos

-Madre?? O.O- se dijo para si -waaaa escondanme!!-

-Sheik u.ú cuantas veces te he dicho que no debes jugar asi con cuccos?- cruzada de brazos

-emmm...1?- reia nerviosamente

-¬¬ sal de ahi...- suspira -es un alivio que por lo menos estes bien-

-Hai...- algo decepcionado

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Ya en la noche en la casa de Impa donde duerme el chico

-mamá siento mucho haberte preocupado asi- algo triste

-esta bien- preparando algo sencillo para la cena del niño -aunque me preocupas un poco- suspira

-siento haberte asustado...no era mi intencion- aun triste

-solo puedo verte muy poco al mes Sheik...y siempre que lo hago estas metido en un lio u.ú-

-lo siento es que...- las lagrimas se lo impiden, y abraza a Impa -lo siento madre...no pasara otra vez-

-esta bien...- sonrie ligeramente y ella lo abraza tambien

El chico sinceramente tenia sus razones para hacer lo que hacia, veia a su madre cada 3 dias al mes o cada que se metia en un lio como en este caso, era obvio que la extrañaba.

Impa lo abraza hasta que gradualmente se queda dormido despues lo acomoda en su cama

-Buenas noches Sheik...- lo besa en la frente -..."lo mejor es que mañana comienze su entrenamiento"- penso para si

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

A la mañana siguiente, el rubio esta soñando pacificamente

-zzzzzzz...comida °¬°...zzzzzz-

La Sabia de las sombras preparaba el uniforme de entrenamiento del chico

-...- suspira y mueve a Sheik para despertarlo -Sheik...despierta-

-...-.-, -.o, o.o...- bosteza -Madre?...que pasa?-

-te llevare conmigo al Castillo Hyrule-

-O.O...Enserio!!- se levanta todo feliz

-Si...haya comenzara lo que has esperado mucho tiempo n.n-

-woooow al fin comenzara mi entrenamiento como Sheikah- emocionado

-no te emociones, que deberas estudiar mucho estaras bajo mi cuidado al igual que la princesa Zelda- seria

-la que siempre mencionas...al fin la conocere jajaja-

-mmm...sera mejor irnos ya, el rey tiene una junta con el rey Gerudo...- seria

-Hai...O.O- dandose cuenta de la expresion de ella

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Ya en el mercado Hyrule

-espera aqui Sheik ire a arreglar algo- se va con unos guardias

-O.O que es eso?- se acerca a un puesto -es...es un dragon- (notese que en el manga Volvagia estaba a la venta cuando Link llega al mercado)

-jajaja que lindo...Hola n.n- el dragon le lanza fuego al rostro y luego le da la espalda -o.O gusto en conocerte-

Terminando de conversar con los guardias

-O.O Sheik...XD levantate- le ofrece la mano y lo ayuda a levantarse

-jajaja gracias Madre...ese dragon es algo hostil- rie nerviosamente

-mmm es un dragon de la Montaña de la Muerte...son hostiles, pero si se encariñan contigo, seran un gran aliado-

-wooow...lastima que esta caro -.-...(70 rupias)- decepcionado

-de todos modos dudo que el rey te deje conservarlo en el castillo...sigamos-

-Hai Madre n.n- la sigue hasta la entrada del castillo

-Señorita Impa...veo que volvio y este es?- pregunta uno de los guardias señalando a Sheik

-es un Sheikah en entrenamiento...- rapidamente responde

-ya veo...adelante, pasen- abre el porton y entran al castillo.

-bueno ahora solo nos falta la aprobacion del rey, porfavor te suplico que guardes silencio- le dice la guardiana

-ok O.O- sorprendido por la actitud de su madre

-señorita Impa- habla el rey

-Su majestad- se arrodilla, Sheik imita el gesto -este muchacho es un Sheikah en entrenamiento, por favor le pido le de alojo y me permita ser su tutora y entrenarlo personalmente- hace su demanda la sabia

-mmmm...el chico se ve algo sensible, bien aqui la ayuda no sobra este muchacho bien entrenado podria ser un buen partido para mi hija-

-señor discutiremos mas adelante por ahora llevare al chico a su habitacion- se levantan

-entendido Impa, suerte entrenando al chico-

-Hai- se retiran ella y Sheik

-..."ya entro solo falta que se motive un poco..."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**bueno me quedo algo mal este capitulo 1 jajaja espero que les vaya gustando cuando se desarrolla mas la trama**

**en el proximo cap veremos su paso a ser guerrero Sheikah nivel 0 y como conocera a un Gerudo que gradualmente se ira volviendo su mejor amigo**

**dejen reviews y tambien debo seguir el de King of Fighters JEJE**

**bueno luego le seguire a ambos**

**see ya**


	2. Samael, el Principe Gerudo

**Hey que rollo, pues para las que dejaron reviews gracias, ahora les despejo la duda deporque el rey no reconocio a Sheik, esto es porque a el le dijeron del nacimiento, es decir que el no los vio y tomo esa decision. Bueno en este cap entra un OC, que tendra que ver mucho con el desarrollo de la trama asi que disfruten.  
Disclaimer: **ningun personaje de The Legend of Zelda me pertenece.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

En la Biblioteca del Castillo.

-mira Sheik para comenzar tu entrenamiento y tu paso al primer nivel debes conocer la jerarquia de los Sheikah, son 5 niveles- explico su Madre

-5...tratare de ser el mejor- expreso con algo de decision -y cuales son los niveles madre?-

-comenzaras hoy pasando a ser nivel 0- le dice algo seria

El entrenamiento para guerrero puede dividirse asi

Nivel 0: Introducciones a teoría

Nivel 1: Teoría e introducción a prácticas

Nivel 2: Teoría y práctica

Nivel 3: Introducción a hechizos, teoría y práctica

Nivel 4: Hechizos y práctica.

avanzando dependiendo de como el Maestro vea al alumno en su progreso

-el nivel 0 es introduccion a la teoria asi que- deja en la mesa "Historia de Hyrule en 12 volumenes. Vol 1" - comenzaremos por algo pequeño, vendre en unas horas para ponerte el examen- seria

-no te preocupes madre, me aprendere cada parrafo con signos de puntuacion- risa de seguridad y confianza

-emmm...si, mas te vale que estudies- sin mas decir sale

Asi que el chico cumpliendo su palabra toma el libro y comienza a leerlo, leyendo cada pagina una y otra vez, como si realmente quisiera aprender de memoria todo su contenido, pasan las horas y su madre vuelve

-Sheik!!- dice con preocupacion al ver al chico con la vista perdida

-Madre...- voz debil y dramatica

-que pasa? respondeme- preocupada

-cada palabra, cada parrafo...me lo he aprendido de memoria- histerico -siento que mi cabeza estallara en cualquier momento- recarga su cabeza en la mesa

-mmm bueno...veamos si es cierto- le deja un examen de 10 preguntas, suspira y en menos de 1 minuto

-listo- le da el examen

-que??-sorprendida y revisa las respuestas detalladas del chico -todo...todo es correcto, jajajaja felicidades eres un guerrero nivel 0...toma- le da un harpa

-y esto para que es?- lo toma

-te servira mas adelante, cada Sheikah lleva consigo un instrumento- seria

-y...espera- serio -lei que para poder entrar a los templos se necesitan melodias-

-es cierto...pero hasta el dia de hoy se desconocen las tabletas que contienen las canciones-

-mmm...tratare de buscarlas madre, sere tu orgullo- ojos de chico ilusionado

-Impa...estas ahi?- entra una joven ojiazul a la habitacion

El chico se sorprende de verla, desconoce la razon pero siente que ya la conocia aunque no habia oido su voz o la hubiera visto alguna vez.

-su alteza...le pido me disculpe, este es Sheik- señala al chico

-ya veo, mucho gusto Sheik, me llamo...-

-Zelda- la interrumpe el rubio

-como lo sabes?- sorprendida

-Mamá siempre habla de ti jajaja...es un honor conocerla princesa- hace una reverencia

-lo mismo digo Sheik- sonrie dulcemente -Impa pudiste sacar a Link?-

-si alteza le señale el siguiente lugar al que debe ir-

-excelente...solo espero que vuelva a tiempo- algo triste

-lo hara princesa...no conozco al chico, pero estoy seguro que volvera- sonriendo

-gracias Sheik- rie amablemente

-de nada su alteza..."algo en ella me resulta muy familiar,...pero...jamas habia visto a esta chica en mi vida"...-

-Impa...debo ir al mercado, a buscar unas cosas-

-lo siento su majestad...pero ahora estoy algo ocupada y...-

-yo la acompaño madre-

la princesa se sorprende al oirlo.

-no le molesta verdad princesa?- el rubio le pregunta sonriendo

-en lo absoluto Sheik- rie infantilmente

Impa suspira -bueno solo cuidense y no demoren mucho, entendido?

Los 2 responden al unisono -Hai!!- y salen rapidamente

La Sabia se queda pensativa "y pensar que estos 2 son hermanos"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

En el Mercado la princesa y el Sheikah conversan sobre lo que han hecho en su vida, se paran en los puestos donde la princesa compra varias cosas, en eso 2 personas, una mujer y un niño de la edad de ellos, llegan al lugar; sus rasgos son diferentes a los de los demas, son mas morenos, sus ojos son dorados, ella esta maquillada y el solo trae un pantalon blanco y un chaleco negro.

-a que vinimos Ginebra?...sabes que no me gusta mucho este lugar- dice nervioso el pequeño niño

-porque? solo son simples Hylianos- indiferente

-no lo se...algo en ellos no me agrada- serio

-todos sentimos eso muchacho...sientes algo de envidia por todo lo que tienen-

-Enserio?- sorprendido -pero crei que...-

en eso se aproxima el malvado Ganon a ellos, acaba de terminar su junta con el rey

-Hubo exito amo?- pregunta la chica

-no...ese idiota del rey, aun no confia en mi, dice que se necesita mas tiempo para poder acoplarnos- algo enojado

-mala suerte padre- el chico sentia gran admiracion por el hombre, al grado que le dice padre

-mira niño...ese rey me colma los nervios asi que no estoy de humor- lo mira con seriedad

-lo siento- baja la vista

-ahora vamonos Ginebra, necesitamos alertarlos a todos...- se alejan dejandolo atras

El pequeño suspira y un distraido Sheik choca con el

-lo siento- rie nerviosamente rascandose la cabeza -no vi por donde iba-

-descuida Hylian...- sonriendo amablemente

La Princesa rie -no es Hylian, es Sheikah-

-Sheikah? jamas oi de ellos- algo pensativo

-Somos una raza que protege a la familia Real, me llamo Sheik y ella es la princesa Zelda y tu eres?- le pregunta el ojirubi

-me llamo Samael, soy un Gerudo- se inclina con Zelda -mucho gusto princesa-

-el gusto es mio...y como es que tu...- es interrumpida por la imponente presencia de Ganondorf

-no te quedes atras niño, la ley de la supervivencia nos la tomamos enserio- le dice con seriedad

-lo siento papá...esque el chico y la princesa aparecieron y...-

-la princesa Zelda...disculpe la torpeza de este joven- pone sus manos sobre los hombros del niño

Sheik se sorprende por el insulto -oiga no sea asi con el...fue nuestra culpa, no suya-

-hablas muy rudo para ser un Sheikah...o intento de- rie burlandose de el

Sheik aprieta los puños

-ya basta Sir Ganon- interrumpe la princesa -usted ya no tiene nada que hacer aqui- algo enfadada por la actitud del hombre

-hehehehe...esta bien su majestad, nos iremos de inmediato...vamonos- jala bruscamente a Samael llevandoselo. El niño voltea y con la mirada se despide de ellos

-quien se cree ese Ganondorf? hum...tratando asi a un pobre niño-

-calma Sheik, ese hombre asi trata a todo mundo- tratando de calmarlo

Sheik no responde, solo los ve alejandose fuera del castillo

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Esa Noche en el Castillo

Impa entra en la habitacion de Sheik, esta observando por la ventana

-ocurre algo?- pregunta la sabia, entrando a la habitacion

-nada Madre...- algo triste

-a mi no me engañas, algo te ocurrio en el mercado verdad?- seria

-podria decirse, conoci al tal Rey de los Gerudos-

-a Ganondorf!!- sorprendida -y te hizo algo malo?-

-no...solo hizo burla de mi y trato mal a ese chico- triste

-que chico?-

-un Gerudo que conocimos Zelda y yo...se llama Samael- se sorprende

-Samael...es el aprendiz de Ganon- pensativa

-solo se que nadie merece ser tratado como ese chico, en parte lo entiendo- suspira

Impa lo abraza -tu eres diferente cierto, pero no dejes que eso te afecte-

-Gracias Mamá- se limpia las lagrimas

-ahora descansa-

-jajaja hai- se acuesta

Impa lo arropa -buenas noches mi pequeño Sheikah- se para en la puerta

-buenas noches- bosteza, Impa cierra la puerta, Sheik se queda dormido luego de unos minutos

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**He ahi el segunda cap, ojala les haya gustado, dejen reviews necesito inspirarme para lo que viene, prox capitulo: la huida del Castillo Hyrule que pasara aqui con el joven Sheikah? jajaja ya lo veran**

**see ya**


	3. Ataque al Castillo Hyrule

**Disclaimer:** Ningun personaje de The Legend of Zelda me Pertenece

**Capitulo 3: Huida del Castillo Hyrule**

Ya habian pasado varios dias desde que el Sheikah y la princesa habian conocido al pequeño Samael, un Gerudo con un corazon noble, y se habian topado con el malvado Ganon. La calma habia estado presente en ese entonces, Sheik entrenaba combate y algo de teoria y ya se encontraba como guerrero nivel 1 y la Princesa se impacentaba esperando al Heroe del Tiempo, quien se encontraba en una odisea para conseguir las piedras espirituales y poder abrir la Puerta del Tiempo.

Mientras tanto en el patio, entrenaban Sheik con su Madre Impa

Sheik esquiva uno de los ataques de Impa --jajaja...te falta mucho para...-- Impa lo toma y lo azota al suelo, colocandole su arma en el cuello

--Te Rindes??-- sonriendo levemente

Sheik suelta un suspiro --esta bien jeje, crei que en mi intento numero 25 lo lograria-- dice mientras rie nerviosamente

--No me malentiendas, pero estas mejorando considerablemente, quizas ya sea tiempo de pasarte a nivel 2-- pensativa.

--En serio??-- ojos de persona ilusionada.

--Dije...talvez-- mirada seria.

--jeje...lo siento, es que siento que me hago mas y mas fuerte cada vez-- risa confiada.

--emmm...si, pero la fuerza no es todo lo que hace a un Sheikah, debes ser muy sigiloso a la hora de actuar--

--Como??--

--Tu al momento de moverte debes ser como una sombra, el enemigo no debe ni siquiera oir como respiras, no debe sentir tus movimientos, nada-- Seria.

--Entiendo...-- Pensando

--Qué??-- Sorprendida

--qué pasa??--

--Entendiste lo que explique??--

--Siempre lo hago-- dice con cara de "what?"

--jajaja solo bromeaba...bien-- Piensa --ves a aquellos guardias?-- Señala a un par de Guardias que vigilan una de las entradas.

--Si...Qué hay con ellos?-- algo confundido.

--Nada...les quitaras las armas-- dice como si nada. (como si fuera tan facil esa prueba)

--QUÉ??-- Sorprendido(hasta yo jajaja) --Pero, pero, pero...--

--Es tu examen para pasar a Guerrero nivel 2, pondras a prueba toda tu habilidad de sigilo-- Sonriendo

--Bien...acepto-- Mirada de chico decidido --jajaja veras como lo lograre-- sonrie y salta por el balcon, a una de las plantas de abajo.

Uno de los Guardias voltea

--Pasa algo?-- pregunta el otro

--Crei haber oido algo,...nah debio ser mi imaginacion--

--Si...fue eso-- se colocan de nuevo en su posicion

En la planta donde se escondio --..."eso estuvo cerca...debo ser mas cuidadoso"-- suspira y comienza a moverse lentamente, escondiendose entre todas las plantas, fuentes, total todo lo que estaba antes de llegar a los guardias.

Finalmente se coloca detras de 1

Respiracion debil --..."ahora debo idear como quitarsela"..."sera mi mas brillante plan"-- Sonrie maliciosamente y comienza a reir por lo que "planeo".

Los Guardias se voltean a verlo.

--jajajajaja...-- se da cuenta que ya lo arruino --Maldicion...jejeje hola-- rie nerviosamente.

Impa se golpea la frente con la mano abierta.

Unos minutos despues vuelve Sheik --jejeje hola Madre--

Suspira --Ibas muy bien...hasta que pensaste en voz alta y reiste-- Se pone seria --Eres excelente guerrero, y si mejoras ese aspecto seras aun mucho mejor--

--Tratare de hacerlo...en serio--

--Eso espero--

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Mientras Tanto en las lejanias del Valle Gerudo, Todas en la fortaleza parecen estar en una especie de asamblea. Las Brujas Twinrova hablan.

--Guerreras de la tribu Gerudo, esten listas, porque mañana es un dia especial.-. Habla la Bruja del cristal rojo

--Asi es Hermana, mañana Lord Ganondorf dara el gran golpe que nos pondra a todas en el mapa--

Ganondorf hace su entrada.

--Arrodillense Hermanas!!-- Dicen las Hechiceras al unisono. Las Guerreras obedecen arrodillandose.

Ganon se coloca frente a las Brujas

--Hermanas...Mañana se dara el gran golpe a la "majestuosa" tierra Hyliana, tengo todo planeado, robaremos su mas grande tesoro, La Ocarina del Tiempo y con eso abriremos la Puerta hacia el Reino Sagrado, donde se deposita la Trifuerza, al tocarla...mis deseos se cumpliran--

Samael observaba desde una pequeña torre de vigilancia --...todos sus deseos...-- suelta un suspiro recargandose en la cerca de la torre, con cara de decepcion.

--Sam!!-- Una niña de mas o menos su edad, acaba de subir la torre --Sam...que haces aqui??--

--Reiko...-- Sorprendido de ver a la chica --jajaja nada...solo que queria tener...emmm...vista panoramica!!--

--Ya enserio que haces aqui??-- Mirada de "a mi no me engañas"

--Esta bien...esque no creo correcto el hecho de asaltar el castillo-- Triste, mirando la asamblea

--Es necesario...-- suspira --Aqui no hay comida suficiente, y si seguimos asi...moriremos-- se coloca al lado del chico.

--Pero aun asi...no es correcto!! les quitamos y luego que...ellos no los quitaran de nuevo, y se formara un circulo sin fin-- Serio --Odio las guerras...y tambien a los Hylians...pero no se merecen esto, simplemente no es correcto--

--Si Lord te oye...serias un traidor--

--Que asi sea...me ha enseñado mucho y me ha cuidado, pero esta hiendo lejos-- Mirando la asamblea

--...no-- Lo abraza por la espalda y dice casi llorando --No los defiendas Sam...--

--Rei...-- pone su mano sobre la suya --me pides algo imposible...-- se suelta del abrazo

--Entonces eres un traidor!!-- Llorando, se baja de la Torre

Ganon dice unas ultimas palabras y alza el puño, haciendo que las Guerreras griten de emocion.

--Hermanas!! Ha llegado la Hora!!-- Alza el Puño

--...ha llegado la hora-- dice con tristeza en la torre.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

A la mañana siguiente en el Castillo, el oscuro Rey se acerca con 2 Guerreras de Elite a la camara del Rey.

--Sir Ganondorf...-- sorprendido --no lo esperaba el dia de hoy, pasa algo?--

--Nada su Majestad,...nada-- Mirada Maligna

En el patio, Zelda, Impa y Sheik oyen los terribles gritos del Rey

--...Ese era...-- Dice el rubio

--Su Majestad...-- Contesta la Sabia

--Papá!!-- Grita la princesa corriendo hacia la camara

--..Princesa espere...-- Impa entra detras de ella

--...que esta pasando aqui??-- termina de decir antes de seguirlas

Al entrar Zelda, se cubre la boca y voltea a abrazar a Impa.

La escena era pertubadora, los 2 guaridas del Rey estaban muertos, y este ultimo estaba hincado frente a Ganon, quien estaba sentado en el trono y en su mano tenia el corazon del rey.

--Una lastima...-- el oscuro rie sadicamente

--Sir Ganondorf...-- la Princesa estaba completamente impactada --PORQUE??--

--Porque...porque??-- dice elevando la voz --...porque princesa...le dire la razon, el odio!!--

--...odio??...a quien?? a mi padre?? a mi?? a...Hyrule...-- en Shock

--Exactamente...y solo falta el ingrediente final...-- les muestra la ocarina --no debio dejar esto en manos de su padre--

Una especie de kunai le da en la mano obligandolo a soltarla

--pero que...-- dice volteando a la fuente del ataque

--Sheik!!-- grita Impa

--uh oh...jejeje...corran!!-- grita el joven ojirubi

--...su majestad, vamos--

--Espera un segundo...-- toma la ocarina --vamos Impa-- ambas corren por uno de los pasillos

--Stalfos...vayan por el chico, sera un gran trofeo...yo ire por su majestad-- camina por donde se fueron las chicas.

Sheik llega a los jardines --Qué hago?? qué hago??...-- corre al final del balcon y ve a Zelda e Impa --Al menos estan a salvo-- ve que Ganon se acerca --Ahora ya no...-- voltea y hay 5 Stalfos esperandolo --y ahora yo tampoco...--

Habla el lider de los Stalfos --Mocoso, te crees muy listo verdad?--

--Listo?...yo? jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja si-- mirada seria, corre a ellos y antes de llegar salta pasandolos --Caballeros me quedaria a conversar un rato mas jejeje...pero no puedo, Adios-- Usa una bomba de humo desapareciendo

--Grrrrrrrrrrr siganlo...-- Habla el lider dirigiendolos por donde se fue.

Sheik estaba apunto de llegar a la salida del Castillo --Voy a llegar, voy a llegar...-- Los Stalfos aparecen a su alrededor.

--Fin del camino mocoso, lo unico que saldra de aqui sera tu frio y putrefacto cadaver-- Habla el lider Stalfos

Sheik se sorprende al saber que lo encontraron, claramente los habia subestimado.

--...saldre vivito y coleando-- aprieta los puños y despues saca su arma --aunque deba pasar por huesos podridos-- se pone en posicion para pelear.

--Pelearas??...jajajajajaja-- los Stalfos se rien de el

Sheik sonrie ligeramente --En realidad...-- saca una bomba de humo

--Intentaras eso de nuevo...jajajajajaja miren eso chicos...-- Aun riendose de el

--Ya veras...-- En un agil movimiento coloca la bomba en el estomago del Stalfos Lider

Se da cuenta ya tarde --nani??...- El Stalfos estalla, los otros 4 se quedan perplejos

Sheik voltea a verlos --Quién sigue??-- lo dice con una mirada seria.

Los Stalfos hacen una mini reunion, sale uno y le dice a Sheik --Eres formidable muchacho...te dejaremos ir esta vez, a la proxima no tendras suerte-- dicho esto, los 4 desaparecen.

El rubio, al ver que efectivamente no lo siguen, sigue su camino fuera del castillo.

Mientras tanto la princesa y su nana estaban acorraladas.

--Ahora su majestad, devuelvame esa Ocarina...-- extiende la mano

--No lo haga Princesa...-- insiste la sabia de las Sombras

--Olvidelo Ganondorf...-- aferrandose la Ocarina --Nunca la usara para sus viles propositos-- Abrazandose a Impa

--Entonces debere quitarsela por los metodos malos-- Acercandose Lentamente

--Agarrese bien princesa...-- Dice antes de saltar de la Torre, cayendo sobre su caballo blanco, quien echa a correr rapidamente.

--mmm...-- Silba y llega su caballo negro --hehehehe...no huira de mi tan facil...su alteza, Hya-- estira las riendas del caballo haciendolo saltar desde la torre. Empezando asi la persecucion

Al estar lejos del alcance de Ganon, Sheik se esconde en la bodega a la entrada del mercado esperando que pase lo peor, asi se queda hasta caer dormido.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Ahi le dejamos este capitulo, si les gusto hagan el favor de dejar los todopoderosos reviews jojojo ok no XP**

**bueno ahi se los dejo, necesito agarrar fuerzas, porque a partir de aqui comienza lo bueno**

**Siguiente Cap: El despertar**


	4. El Preludio de Luz

Bodega del Meracdo Hyrule, unas horas despues del asalto

El Rubio despierta sorprendido, aun no creia lo que habia pasado, su prueba fallida, el asalto al castillo, los Stalfos y...Ganondorf, el habia salido vivo y se oculto pero sentia mucha preocupacion por su Madre y Zelda. Al fin se levanta del suelo

--¿Estoy vivo?...¡ESTOY VIVO!-- comienza a reir y de pronto --Pero mamá, Zelda...esto no lo queria-- Baja la mirada hacia el suelo y golpea la pared --Grrr ¡¡Maldicion!!--

Alguien trata de abrir la puerta, se oye una voz grave y una medio aguda

--Apurate Idiota, ese escuincle debe estar metido ahi--

--Calla imbecil, este chico cerro la puerta-- Tratando de abrirla

--Stalfos...debo irme de aqui ya-- mira a su alrededor, viendo las pequeñas ventanas, corre a una --Son demasiado pequeñas...¡¡maldicion!!!-- aun escucha la puerta. --¡¡Debo salir ya!!-- trata de salir por una.

--Jojojo te tenemos mocoso-- Abren la puerta, la habitacion esta vacia. --Grrrrrrrr maldicion!!! ese mocoso se escapo--

--De todos modos es muy tarde para que intente detenernos, vayamonos ya-- dicho esto se retiran los 2 Stalfos

Del pequeño rio a las afueras sale Sheik

--Estuvo cerca-- Suspira y ve que el puente esta cerrado --bien al menos no podran seguirme-- mira hacia la Montaña de la Muerte --Podria ir a la villa...pero es un escondite muy obvio mmm debere buscar un lugar seguro ya!!!-- comienza a correr por el vasto campo, luego de varias horas divisa un pequeño santuario cerca del rancho Lon Lon.

--¿Y eso?-- entra y nota el simbolo de la Trifuerza en medio de la habitacion --¿Qué es este lugar?.-- mientras esta echando un vistazo la entrada desaparece --eh?--

Una figura aparece en el centro de la habitacion, justo en el simbolo de la Trifuerza y comienza a hablar mientras toma la forma de un anciano robusto --Sheik, te estaba esperando--

--No quiero parecer grosero pero...¿quién es usted?--

--Me llamo Abnael uno de los 6 antiguos sabios de Hyrule, tengo una tarea para ti y esa es ayudar al Heroe del tiempo a restaurar el equilibrio que ya se ha roto--

--¿Qué quiere decir?-- Serio

--La puerta hacia el reino sagrado ha sido abierta, y un hombre de mal corazon a tocado el Triangulo Sagrado--

--...Ganondorf,pero la leyenda dice que si alguien de corazon impuro toca la Trifuerza esta se...--

--Dividira-- lo interrumpe --Por eso necesito que ayudes al Heroe del Tiempo a despertar a nuestros sucesores-- serio

--No entiendo--

--Para poder llevar al heroe a sus recintos debes aprender las melodias antiguas y transmitirle el conocimiento al Heroe-- Saca una Ocarina Dorada

Sheik recuerda las palabras de Impa --..."Esta Arpa te sera util algun dia"--

Abnael cierra los ojos --Esta Melodia es la que lleva al elegido hacia la puerta al presente, pasado y futuro, sigue este Preludio de Luz-- dicho esto toca 6 notas.

Sheik tambien cierra sus ojos y casi inconsientemente lo sigue de repente la habitación se ilumina totalmente de un color dorado. Cuando Terminan de tocar Abnael comienza a desvanecerse.

--Confio en ti hijo--

--Espere, aun tengo muchas preguntas--

--El Santuario mas cercano ahora esta cerca de los bosques, ahi te esperara uno de mis compañeros--

--¿Y como sabre donde esta? No se si lo noto pero entre aqui accidentalmente--

--Tu hallaras la manera, Adios Sheik-- dicho esto desaparece y Sheik despierta tendido fuera del rancho.

--Eh??-- se estira y se sienta en el suelo --¿Acaso fue un sueño?-- rascandose la cabeza nota que tiene el Arpa en la otra mano --Ok, no fue un sueño ya entendi-- se levanta --Mmm dijo algo de los bosques...-- se pone en una pose pensativa y se le prende el foco --Los Bosques Kokiri jajaja alla voy-- da un paso y le ruge el estomago --No ahora...-- le Brillan los ojos --!TENGO HAMBRE!--

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Mientras tanto en los Bosques

--Impa...--

--Shhh silencio su Majestad, estamos en los bosques Perdidos y por aqui rondan espiritus peligrosos--

Frente a ellas aparece una figura infantil

--Hola jajaja quieres jugar conmigo??-- a Zelda

--.....-- en Shock

--No lo escuche su alteza!!--

--Grrr adultos!!! siempre arruinan la diversion por eso convertimos a todo el que entra en un Stalfos-- se lanza para atacar a Impa y esta rapidamente se defiende desvaneciendo al Skull Kid

Zelda despierta del trance --ehh? Impa! que fue eso--

--Un Skull Kid, espiritus de niños que se perdieron para siempre en este lugar-- suspira --Ahora su majestad debemos continuar--

--Hai-- dijo la princesa con algo de miedo.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A la mañana siguiente en el Valle Gerudo

--Todas Listas? Empujen!!-- Las ladronas estan moviendo unos bloques y acomodando cosas en su fortaleza, el pequeño Gerudo Samael camina entre las chicas.

--Tsk!-- decia apretando los dientes y casi en silencio, la segunda a Cargo le posa una mano en el hombro y el niño voltea rapidamente --Ginebra!--

--Estas Bien Sam? te he notado algo diferente ultimamente-- Seria

--Si! estoy perfecto-- rie nerviosamente --Soy la viva imagen de la normalidad--

--Hablo en serio, niño-- se cruza de brazos

--Esta bien!! ya dire que me pasa-- se sienta en una de las cajas y suspira --Ganondorf me enviara con las hermanas-- mirando el suelo con Tristeza.

--Deberias sentirte honrado, las hermanas no cuidan de cualquiera-- se sienta a su lado.

--Lo se, pero...algo me da un mal presentimiento-- La lider se posa frente a ellos, el chico levantanta la vista.

--Nabooru San-- dice Ginebra levantandose

--Madre-- habla el chico apretando los puños.


End file.
